


Dear Robby

by Active_Imagination



Series: Loss, and Letters To Those Left Behind [2]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Father issues, Johnny Lawrence Is A Mess, Other, Regret, suicide note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Active_Imagination/pseuds/Active_Imagination
Summary: Johnny's letter to Robby.
Relationships: Robby Keene & Johnny Lawrence
Series: Loss, and Letters To Those Left Behind [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979749
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	Dear Robby

You deserve better. 

You are such a great kid. I know you probably don't believe me right now, but it's true. No matter what you've done in the past, it doesn't make you a monster. I need you to know that, Robby. The fact you feel so rotten, it means you're a good person. I'm not sure where you get it from, because me and your mom both lost that a long time ago. 

I know I've talked a lot of shit about your mom, and I'm sorry. I expected her to step up when I couldn't. I expected us to get our shit together. We were too alike, and that was the real problem. But she's getting help and I'm... I have no idea what I'm doing. 

Well. I do have one idea. How to stop Kreese for good. 

I know you're probably gonna hate me for this plan, and that's okay. You should. I wasn't there for you growing up, and now I'm leaving you again. It's the only part of the plan I don't like. You don't deserve this.

I think, once I'm dead, LaRusso will take you back. He adored you before he found out you were my kid, and you deserve to be adored. You deserve to have someone who will spend time with you, and teach you things, good things. I'm sorry it couldn't be me, but I didn't want to hurt you with the things I was taught. 

I was right though. No matter how much I wanted to be involved, I was right to stay away because everything I care about always crashes and burns. I always screw up everything, eventually. It's just how I am. 

I really hope this fixes things, Robby. I hope once I'm dead, and Kreese is put behind bars, I hope his students realize they don't want to be like him. I hope it will end this war. Karate is supposed to be a sport, not a war. Life isn't supposed to be a war. It's not supposed to be this hard.

My biggest hope is that you and Miguel become friends, brothers. He's going to be fine, he has to be. I know I messed up by getting to know him before I got to really know you, but I didn't plan on it. He's just a really good kid, and he always saw the best in me, and I wanted to be the man he thought I was.

I'm sure you would have done that too, if I had ever given you a chance. It's not your fault, Robby, it's mine. None of this is your fault. 

I don't know how to tell you how proud I am of you son. You will get through this. You're going to be there for Miguel when he wakes up. You're going to be there for your mom, when she gets out of rehab. You are going to graduate, if you want. You're going to have the life I never got to have. You're going to make something of yourself, Robby, I know it. And I'm really sorry I won't be around to see it. 

Take care of yourself, Robby. Please.

All the love I never showed you,  
Johnny.


End file.
